Wave movements in the sea and in large inland lakes constitutes a potential source of energy that has scarcely been exploited so far. However various suggestions have been made to use the vertical movements of the sea for producing electrical power in a generator. Since a point on the sea surface makes a reciprocating vertical movement it is suitable to use a linear generator to produce the electric power.
WO 03/058055 discloses such a wave-power unit where the moving part of the generator, i.e. the part that corresponds to the rotor in a rotating generator and in the present application called translator, reciprocates in relation to the stator of the generator. In that disclosure the stator is anchored in the sea bed. The translator is by a wire, cable or a chain connected to a body floating on the sea.
The object of the present invention is to improve the efficiency and the reliability of wave-power unit of the kind in question.